Very Domestic
by SplishySplash
Summary: Temperance Brennan has an effect on the people she works with especially when they see her in a domestic environment
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Very Domestic**

**Author: SplishySplash, Ihave207Bones**

**Rating: K (might change)**

**Spoilers: None**

**Pairing: Brennan/one sided Hodgins**

**Summary: Brennan has an effect on people she works with, especially when they see her giving into stereotypes. **

**Title: Buttons**

As he pulled his lap coat off, a tiny click echoed through the nearly empty lab as the button from his favorite button down landed on his work station. He picked up the small four holed piece of plastic that usually rested fourth from the bottom of his shirt and glared at it.

"Damn it." He cursed loudly, making the only other occupant on the platform jump. The woman looked at him with a sheepish expression, as if she allowed herself to be consumed by her work.

"What?" The anthropologist asked as she sat down a random bone.

He cursed again as he turned around and held up the button. "My button fell off." He complained, picking out the small fibers that once held it to his shirt. Brennan got up and walked back to her office and returned with a small sewing kit and tossed it at him. He caught it with ease and looked at it as if it spouted fangs. "Um, right."

She took her seat and watched amused as he attempted to thread the needle. "Do you know what you are doing?" She asked as the frayed end of the thread split even farther.

He shrugged. "Of course I know what I'm doing." He said as his face squinted as if he was trying to sort some sludge and get answers from him. It missed again and he looked up with a frown. "Okay, not really."

"You have two doctorates and yet you don't know how to sew on a button?" She asked with a smile as she got to her feet and grabbed the needle and thread from his hands, brushing her long fingers against his sending shivers up his spine.

She stuck the end of the thread in her mouth and his eyes glued to her lips as the end disappeared between them, sticking the thread together. She pulled the end out of her mouth and the thread went into the eye on the first try before tying a knot in the end,

Brennan waited for him to unbutton the blocking buttons before she placed the needle into her mouth again and unbuttoned his shirt herself. Her fingers brushed against his chest as the index found the correct spot for the button and she stuck the needle through the fabric. He released the breath that he didn't realize that he was holding before a smile crept on his flushed face as the needle poked through the hole and she shoved it down the adjacent one.

"This is very domestic of you." He commented in a whisper.

Her eyes looked up and met his as a smile went on her concentrated face. "Don't let it go to your head." She said just as softly, before feeding the needle through another hole. His attention began to wander and suddenly he could see her in any domestic situation with him of all people.

The house would be a quaint, she wasn't a showy kind of person, in a neighborhood where they closed the street for parties and everyone knew each other. They both liked dogs, so a large German Sheppard puppy would be in the backyard with a huge play set.

The inside of the house would be one from a magazine, dark colored walls and random artifacts from her excursions and memorabilia from his collections. Her office would be in the study, filled from top to bottom with texts about bones, cultures, bugs and slime, a place she could go to solve her writers block. His 'office' would be in the garage by choice, filled with his collection of cars and specially insulated for his bug collection and other gross things that she wouldn't allow in the house.

Common ground would be in the kitchen, which would have matching professional stainless steel appliances to quench both of their cooking hobbies, a modest dining room adjacent to the kitchen. The bedroom would be their domain.

One that had a lot of money invested in. It would include a huge walk in closet neatly organized with her things while his things would be in the corner. Next to the fully stocked mini bar would be a stripper pole where his gift to her for their wedding would've been pole dancing lessons and of course the bed would be huge to satisfy all needs.

Kids' room would be tidy and would match their personality. The little girl would be daddy's princess with a pink frilly castle bed surrounded by stuffed animals and other things to encourage her development. She would be a splitting image of her mother down to every detail with the toes of a ballerina.

Their son would look just like him, down to the dirt stains on his face. His bedroom would be decked out with cars to a specially made retro Ford turned into a bunk bed and was surrounded by his toy cars. He would side by side with him during his insect feeding routine and knew all their classes and phylum's.

They would switch nights on who would pick up the kids from their private school and make dinner in their well stocked kitchen, Brennan would insist on being self sufficient. Once the garage would open, the dog would yap excitedly and the kids would run to the door like clockwork, they would lean down and kiss each child on the cheek before sharing a deep kiss, even though they had seen each other two hours previous. During dinner they would chat excitedly about their day and after they would retire to the sitting room where they would play mind stimulating games.

At night when the children were all tucked into bed they would finish any last minute paperwork or what not and when they finally retire to bed, the real fun would start. . .

"Jack?" Brennan asked, shaking his shoulder slightly. "Are you alright?"

He smiled and blushed a deep crimson color. "Yeah, I guess I just spaced out." He looked down his shirt and noticed that the button was snuggly in its place waiting for him to put it through the hole. For some reason out of the blue, the urge to kiss her surged through him and for another reason he couldn't tell he acted on it. He placed his hands on the side of her face and kissed her. When he released her face, she took a step back out of surprise. He was just as surprised as a hand went to the back of his neck and he shuffled his feet, praying to whoever was listening that she wouldn't hurt him.

But her reaction surprised.

"A simple thank you would've sufficed." She said with a very small smile before turning on her heels and heading towards her office, but she stopped and turned around. "Oh and you should really learn how to sew on a button, it's not that difficult."

Her heels clicked loudly on the tile as she walked into her office while he stood embarrassed on the platform. He turned around and tapped the trashcan with his foot, before watching her grab her purse and shut her lights off.

He held his breath as she waved to him before leaving the lab and as soon as her footsteps disappeared, he placed his head on the table tapping it on the desk a couple of times. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Very Domestic

**Author**: SplishySplash, Ihave207Bones

**Rating**: K

**Pairing:** Brennan/One Sided Sweets

**Spoiler**: None

**Summary**: Brennan has a certain effect on her coworkers and they see her in a different light. Sweets imagines what a first date with the woman would be like.

**Title: First Dates**

She sat by herself in their normal booth reading over a file having been to the Royal Diner so many times, she never needed a menu and found it useless to glance over it. The young shrink observed her for a moment longer before taking a seat in front of her.

She looked up with a smile and it flickered slightly enough that he was able to catch the disappointment that it wasn't her partner. "I'm sorry I'm late, I didn't realize how late it was." He said, sliding onto the beige colored seat. "Where is Booth?"

"He should be on his way." She answered as their normal waitress Booth called warmly called Lola even though her nametag read Petunia, a story that he hadn't bother to ask about approached them with their normal drink orders of water for the anthropologist and two coffees for the men.

"Have you decided what you would like to order?" Asked Lola with a smile.

Sweets settled with a simple grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup, knowing full well that Booth would have a field day with his choice of lunch and make fun of him until Brennan would place a hand on his arm to cut the shrink a little slack. She ordered a side salad that after he was done teasing the shrink he would move on to the anthropologist about eating rabbit food, until a glare, a stolen French fry and a comment about a dead cow forces him to place his burger down and glare back at her.

Brennan ordered a cheeseburger with no pickles and mustard for her partner before second guessing on his drink order. "Don't worry about it honey, I'll come back when he gets here." Lola said, placing her notebook into her apron pocket.

Her attention returned to the file and Sweets tapped his fingers on the table searching for something to say. "Have you heard from your brother lately?" He asked.

She nodded and looked up, closing the file and slid it to the side to give him her full attention. "His birthday was last week." She answered before telling him about her nieces surprise breakfast in bed and ending up drenched in milk, cheerios and juice, staining the duvet.

He laughed as Lola brought their food, setting Booth's plate next to her. Before Brennan could take a bite of her salad her cell vibrated from underneath the file, she answered it with a small smile. "Brennan." She said before listening intently to the person on the other end which Sweets guessed was her partner. "I'll just have Lola wrap it up to go and drop it off before I head back to the lab, yeah I will tell him." She hung up the phone and sat it back on top of the file and turned her attention back to the psychologist. "Something came up and he won't be able to make it."

"Looks like it's a date." Sweets said with a smile, before a flush crept up onto his cheeks. Brennan looked at him skeptically before he stuttered. "What I mean to say is it's just the two of us."

She shrugged, stealing some of Booths fries and suddenly he could see himself on a date with the woman sitting across from him.

Asking her would be easy 'Temperance would you like to hang out sometime?' she would flush and set down her work, turn her head to the side like she was considering her options before her bright smile would come to her face and her 'of course' would be said with a flush.

The real question would be is where would he take her to make the best impression? Dinner in a fancy restaurant could work it wasn't like he had to worry about the dent in his wallet the FBI did pay him well. Dressing up in a tux would be worth seeing her in a long ball gown as they entered the dimly lit restaurant as every pair of eyes would follow them to their table. After eating the house band would play soft music and he would ask her to dance. The first dance would be a waltz and it would be as if they had trained with the cast of Dancing With the Stars, knocking everyone else off the floor as it transitioned to a tango, then to a foxtrot and after the salsa they would sit down breathlessly and thank my parents for sending me to ballroom dancing classes, she would chuckle quietly and say that she took a class in college, but haven't had a decent partner to dance with in years.

She was probably used to people taking her to fancy restaurants and dancing, he would need to be super creative. It was fair season and one could be found within twenty miles in any direction of the city. Her hair would be tied up high in a pony tail as she chuckled next to him as they got their faces painted at the fair that donated money towards the foster system. She thanked him quietly when she saw the sign, knowing full well that he did his research something that she respected highly. They would have matching face paint which matched the war paint from some tribe in Africa and as they walked away from the booth he would shyly take her hand in his and she wouldn't pull away.

They would play the games, both exposing their competitive natures. He excelled in tossing the dart at a balloon whereas she would excel in shooting at the plastic ducks that swam in the background. They competed for the largest stuffed animal and he would let her win.

While they hauled the large dog stuffed animal and shared some cotton candy when the sun started to set. They raced to the Ferris wheel laced with giggles as they climbed into the seat. The ride attendant would close the safety bar and they would fly to the top of the circle until their sides would ache from laughter.

After the third time around she would shiver and he'd take his jacket off, placing it over her shoulders and keeping his arm behind her shoulders before cuddling into him with her head on his shoulder.

It sounded almost too childish.

Going to a movie would be too impersonal and something that she wouldn't enjoy and he couldn't stand taking her to another pottery class.

He could always take her hiking she was outdoorsy enough to sift through dirt and grime to enjoy a nice hike in the woods. It would start early in the morning with a knock on her door and they would walk to his car and he would hold the door open for her before she mumbled something tiredly about chivalry or something like that before drifting off to sleep. The drive would be long and he would glance over at her every once in a while before daring a chance to brush the fallen bangs across her forehead.

With a small brush of the shoulder he would wake her up and help her with her backpack, a check of the watch would insure they had adequate to get to where they were going before the sun would rise. They would talk animatedly about their past trips and hiking adventures until she gasped at the sight through the trees of the fading of the night into dawn. They would reach the clearing in silence, both in awe as he pulled out a checkered blanket and set it on the ground next to a large oak tree.

Tentatively, he would sit with his back against the tree and motion for her to sit in between his legs. She would comply and he would wrap his arms around her stomach as she rested her head against his chest and the sun would rise in perfect silence until his stomach growls loudly ruining the moment. Brennan would laugh before reaching for her bag for a bagel and cream cheese to quiet his hunger before making her own breakfast.

Damn, he thought, he was such a romantic. The real question is if he could impress her enough to allow him to kiss her. Having had read her file, he knew she could easily break his arm if he judged the situation wrong, was he scared enough to allow her to make the first move? She was someone who needed and accepted balance and he accepted that, he would have to go fifty percent and allow for her to go the rest of the way as to not spook her in to running away.

Patience was a virtue and was a skill that he was very proficient in.

But then again it would be worth the effort and maybe he would chance kissing her anyway, the FBI had a great health benefits program. She couldn't do THAT much damage right?

He would do it, it would be a surprise on both parts as he took a step towards her and just did it. Kissing her almost roughly and pressing her up against the door with his hands tangling into her hair as hers would go to his belt for a while before her hand would search for the door causing them to fall on the floor in a heap. . .

A French fry hit him in the face bringing him out of his revere as Brennan looked at him with a smile on her face. "Are you alright, Sweets?"

"Oh yes I'm fine." He said, picking up the fry from his lap and setting it on his now empty plate. "I have a lot of things on my mind." It wasn't completely a lie, for all she knew he had a huge case load or something.

"Are you having relationship issues with Daisy?" Brennan asked bluntly as she placed Booths burger in a foam box and looked surprised that all of his fries were gone.

He flushed brightly, he had forgotten about her. "No Daisy is fine." He answered, wiping his face with a napkin to hide his blush. Lola brought the bill and sat it on the table as Brennan's phone rang again.

"Brennan." She said and listened intently to the person on the other end. "Don't worry about it, I'm on my way." Brennan stood up and so did Sweets awkwardly as she pulled out her wallet to pay for her portion of the meal and he placed a hand on top of her hand before pulling out his wallet.

"Let me." He offered and a bright smile coming to his face.

Her eyebrow rose skeptically as he pulled out his wallet and grabbed a few bills before placing it on the table. He followed her to her car and she looked back skeptically. "Is there something else you needed Dr. Sweets?" She asked formally, setting the box of food on top of the car.

Stepping closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her tentatively in a hug and she stiffened only to slowly wrap her arms around his waist. A smile came to his face as he inhaled her scent of vanilla and lavender, her hair was in his reach and he took advantage of running his fingers through it as it rested on her back. "I had a great time, maybe we can do this again sometime?" He asked hopefully in a whisper.

"Have lunch?" She asked pushing him away gently after the friendly hug time elapsed and he showed no signs of letting go. Her face was flushed as her attention was turned on to her bag he observed her movements to judge if he had a chance kissing the woman. "We have lunch all the time Sweets."

The keys found the way to her hand and as he stepped in to chance his luck, the door swung opened forcing him to step back to avoid getting hit by it, allowing her to get inside as her attention turned to place the box of food onto the passenger seat and the engine roared to life. She waved slowly with an unreadable expression on her face as she placed the car into reverse.

As she drove off in the direction he needed to go and he sighed as his hand ran through his hair. "I'm such a wuss."


End file.
